The Savior
by morningglory11
Summary: Sookie was attacked ,before she met Bill, by a vampire that she had never come into contact with. The Queen sends Eric to protect her. What happens when Sookie meets her mysterious protector. Contains only small parts of the books. RATED M JUST IN CASE.
1. It Begins

**The Savior**

**Chapter 1- It Begins**

**I own nothing-but the plot- no matter how much I wish I did.**

I'm running through the forest trying to get away from someone- or something. I glance over my shoulder and see nothing but dark shadows dancing around in the trees of the Louisianan swamp. The next thing I know I'm flat on the ground with my face in the dirt and I cant get up. I turn my head and see HIS shoes coming closer to me. I know it was a dream but this nightmare haunted me scene the moment it happened. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over and pulled my t-shirt over my head. He then ripped my shorts from my legs and I thought I know what was coming for me next but I had been wrong that night but I new now that I would have taken that over what had really happened. He than pulled out a knife from his belt and started. From my ankles to the top of my thighs, from the top band of my underwear to the bottom of my bra, and all over the right side of my face, he made deep cuts in X's on my front and back. I cried and screamed for him to stop and for someone to help me but we were fare away from anything so I know no one would hear my cries for help. When he finished marking me, he left without a word.

I was startled out of my nightmare by the ring of the doorbell. My older brother walked in and came into the living room. He must have seen the tracks on my face from the tears I shed in my dream and he came over to me immediately after he saw them.

He warped his arm lightly over my shoulder and held me until the tears were gone. So sue me. This just happened 3 months ago and they still haven't caught the horrid man that did it to me.

"Sook, I think it would be good if you come with me to Merlotte's tonight." stated my brother. I looked at him horrified and whispered, "But its night time you know I'm to afraid to go out at night and besides that's when all of the vamps will be outside. What if he comes looking for me again? What if another one finds me? What would I do-" I was cut off my my brother covering my mouth with his hand.

"You know me and Sam would never let anything happen to you ever again and plus you have your 'body guard'."

I finally consented after my brother agreed to clean the bathrooms for a whole year. I went up to my room and got in the shower. I get out and carefully dry off. I part my hair just by feel because after I got home from the hospital I made Jason take every reflective surface out of the house. You see after the vamps had been out of the coffin for about two years, Merlotte's got its first vampire visitor. The next night I was walking from my car back to my house when I heard something, or more precisely, someone walking closer to me. I didn't see who hit me but then I saw a man walking closer to me and than my dream happened. The next morning my grand mother came out of the house we shared and found me one the drive with my clothing gone with all of the cuts on me. The strangest part, or so they tell me, because I cant remember it, was the fact that I was on a blanket. When I woke up in the hospital I told the police what I could remember. They said that a vamp police came up from New Orleans and they confirmed that it was a vamp, with great self controlled, that did this to me. Two days after I came home from the hospital, I was sent a letter from high ranking vamp that said she was setting up a body guard for me at night. She said that in her human life she when through a trauma similar to mine and that she knew what I was going through and she was sorry that anyone in her state would do such a thing to a human. She also said that my 'body guard' was one of the 5 oldest vampires in all of the world and that he would keep my vary safe. He was to not be seen or heard from unless it was 100% necessity that he was seen or heard.

At this point I was climbing out of my brothers truck in the parking lot in front of the bar that I used to work at. My brother came up next to me and put his arm around me. Even with all of the open cuts healed I was very self aware of the scars all over my body. With the cuts on my torso and thighs being the deepest, I had scaring all up and down the right side of my face. If I have not mentioned this yet, I am telepathic. As I walk into the bar thoughts came flying at me from all angles.

_I feel so sorry for the Stackhouse girl. She was so cute, but now no one man will ever hold any liking for her._

_God, I would love to tap that but look at her face. _

_Good for Sookie. She is so brave for doing this. Jason told me she wouldn't leave the house at night, and look at her now she is coming into the bar and everything. I still think she looks as pretty as she did before all of that bad stuff happened to her. _That was Hoyt, my brothers best friend, and it made me a little bit more confident after hearing his thoughts.

My brother guided me to a table on the the wall to the left of the door and sat me on the side of the booth were the scared side of my face was facing the window. Arlene comes to take our orders and she dose not even look at me. We had worked together for 3 years and she didn't have the decency to look at me anymore.

**I know that she has not met Eric yet but if you all let me know what you think of it so far I might continue to write this story. Please please please let me know what you think with a review because I love to know what everyone thinks of my first chapter. Thanks for your input! **

** ~morningglory11 **


	2. The Walk Home

**The Savior**

**Chapter 2- The Walk Home**

**I own nothing-but the plot- no matter how much I wish I did.**

As I start to eat I get the weirdest feeling that someone outside of the window is looking at me. And then, in an instant, my world got a whole lot scarier. Only once in my whole life had I met a person who's thoughts I couldn't hear. Images started to flash through my mind. HIS face siting in my section that night; HIS face hovering over me as he physically, mentally, and emotionally scares me forever. I am pulled out of my thoughts with the pressure of my brothers hand on my arm. I hear both verbal and mental silence. Then I see the man, the beautiful blond haired blue eyed man, walking towards me and my brothers table. I instantly know that this man is a vampire and for some rezone I know that even if he is a vampire, like the man who attacked me, that he will not hurt me. As he gets close to us he pulls a chair up to the side of our booth.

"Ms. Stakehouse." he says in a smooth cool voice.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. ..." I left hanging because I realized I didn't even know his name.

"Northmen. Eric Northmen." as he finished saying it both me and Eric chuckled.

But then the moment was gone and he was all back to business. "I am sorry to have to interrupt this dinner with your brother but in about 2 seconds Bill will be walking threw that door." Just as he finished the door to the bar swung open. My heart hitched in my chest and I felt as if my breath rush out of my lungs. Within an instant Eric stud just in front of me, block HIM out and myself in. Sam came over and my brother got out of out booth. They took Eric's place in front of me when Eric walked over to Bill.

"Bill." Eric says with an iciness in his voice that makes me want to cringe, "To what do I owe the pleasure," he says in disdain, "to seeing you here."

_Eric's POV_

God, I hate this stupid little git. Not only is a wuss but he turned Sookie from a bubbly fun person (or so I have heard) into someone who doesn't leave her house anymore. How could he live with himself knowing the dramatic changed he made on this girls life. I may have been a Viking when I was human and we were known for our harshness but this was more than even I can comprehend.

In a voice so low that only HE could hear, I say, "You need to leave this place now! She is under the protection of the Queen. As well as _my_ protection. I have friends in high places and if you even set foot in this area of this state I will know about it. Now you either leave quietly on your own or you leave loudly with my help."

At this point I have him backing his way towards the door of the bar. I have given my promise to my Queen to protect this girl with my life, and after watching this girl throughout her recovery and how she now interacted with the people around her, I do not understand how he could have done this.

I now stand in the doorway of the shifters bar as I watch Bill run away from me with his tail between his legs.

When I walk back inside, I see Sookie wrapped in her brothers arms with light sobs leaving her lips. I walk over to her and set my hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head around to look at me and in an instant she had jumped into my arms.

"Thank you Eric. Thank you so so much." she sobbed into my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me and I looked over her shoulder at her brother. 'I will take her home' I mouthed to him. He just nodded his head and sat back down. I removed one arm from her waist and I moved in back behind her knees and lifted her into my arms. Without paying attention to the people around us I walk out of the bar and into the cool night.

As I walk I hear Sookie's heart beat slow to a calm steady pace. She snuggled closer to my chest as she slept and I couldn't get over the feeling of this small girl in my arms. She was so small and warm compared to me. I don't get this girl. She was attacked by someone like me and now she is asleep in my arms. I wonder how she can be so trusting of me when she is so scarred of another vampire.

I look at her face. She is extremely pretty. She looks so angelic, and so peaceful as she sleeps. I could easily see the scars that mark her face in the dark. I hate those gagged pink lines; not because they make her ugly, which they don't, but because I know the pain that she had to go through to get those scares. I start to feel her moving. I know she is still sleeping but her heart rate starts to race and she is shivering and whimpering. I pull her into my chest just a little bit more and I feel her relax even if just a fraction.

_Sookie's POV_

Again I am running through the forest like I do every time I have this horrible dream. I hear Bill and I fall. But this time something changed. Before Bill was able to start cutting. I white hand clamped down on Bills shoulder. In one instant Bill was gone and I was looking into the eyes of my savior. He pulled me to my feet and into a strong huge. Then he lifted me into his arms and started to walk. He pulled my closed into his chest and I was able to relax just a little bit more.

My eyes drift open and I realize I am in Eric's arms.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, just a few minutes from your house. It wont be long before you are fast asleep in your own warm soft bed and not my cold hard arms." he replied.

With a light blush creeping onto her cheeks she replied, "I don't mind your arms in the slightest. It is the safest I have felt since the incident."

She left her head on his shoulder as he walked in silence. It was not a awkward silence thought, it was the kind of silence you have when you have known someone your whole life and it is just easy to be around that person. Eric had never felt like this in all his 1000 years. He felt as if he had to protect he, not just that he wanted to protect her.

"Thank you. I know I have already said that to you but I feel as if I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me. The only reason I left my house tonight was because Jason, my brother, convinced me that Sophie Ann was telling the truth about someone watching over me. You have given me just a little more reason to feel safe, and as of now just a little bit of safety makes me feel a whole lot better about not having bade things happen to me." I ramble. When I realize that I am rambling I stop talking. I can feel Eric's chest shake in a silent laugh.

"it is my pleasure to watch over you, Sookie."


	3. important info

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

I need a beta! I have quiet a few chapters written but I need a beta before I can post them. I know I have gramre and spelling errors all over my stuff and if I have a beta all of my stories will be much more enjoyable for everyone to read. If you want to beta one of my stories that is awesome and if you want more than one that is awesome too but the first person to PM me gets the story. If you help me I will post more often. I also need people to bounce ideas off of and help me to know what the readers want so please PM me or send me a review with any ideas you may have! Thanks for all your help and support. I will have chapters posted A.S.A.P.

~morningglory11


End file.
